


You've Joined Our Crowd

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [62]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Toon Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Sequel to Saving Inky Ryan.There may be a way to fix Ryan, and Sammy volunteers to help test it.





	You've Joined Our Crowd

Sammy fiddled with his hands, nervously watching Joey paint an inky pentagram on the floor. In the back of his mind, he recalled the first time he'd taken part in one of his old boss's ritual, which had turned him into his current form. Granted, he'd only done it to humor the man--he hadn't expected anything to happen at all. But now...now he was a believer, and hopefully that belief would make things go right this time.

"Now keep in mind, I don't expect you to be returned to your original state," Joey said as he stood up. "But I'm sure it'll work better than last time."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Wally asked the former music director.

"There's only one time Joey didn't ask first," Sammy reminded him. "And that was only because he was trying to save the kid. He really does care about Ryan, and he really does want to fix his mistakes. Why else would he have asked us for help?"

The janitor-turned-wolf nodded. "Good point."

Stepping into the circle, Sammy looked over at Joey. "Now what?"

"Remember how it went last time?" Joey asked. "I asked you to picture a character in your mind, and focus on that image."

"So I should do that?"

"You could," said Joey. "Or...you could try picturing a cartoon version of your old self, if that works better for you."

"Why does it have to be a cartoon version?" asked Henry.

"I don't know if it's possible to turn him back to his original form," Joey admitted. "Besides, I need to know if this will work for Ryan. I'm worried that if I turn Ryan back into his human self, he might be sick again."

"And the whole reason you tried to turn him into Bendy was to save him," Susie finished. "That make sense."

Sammy nodded in understanding, closing his eyes. "Alright. Go ahead."

The circle lit up beneath Sammy's feet as he was engulfed in a pillar of light. Inside, the former music director felt as if he'd been plunged into a void, his body going numb all over. An eternity seemed to pass before the numbness slowly faded, replaced by a brief tingling sensation.

"Heh, looking good, Sammy," Wally remarked. "Much better."

Sammy opened his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. Looking down at his hands, he saw they only had four fingers each, and they were much simpler in appearance. But they certainly weren't inky anymore, much to his delight.

Reaching behind her, Susie pulled out a mirror, allowing Sammy to get a better look at himself. He remembered a drawing one of the other animators had done of him, and it was very close to his new look.

"Not bad," he murmured. "Not bad at all."

"Good to hear," Joey said happily. "The only question is why it worked this time."

"I think I know."

All eyes turned to Henry, who gave a shrug and a smile. "Sammy didn't anything would happen last time, but this time, he believed it was possible."

"So what you're saying..." Joey realized.

"Is that you were right all along," Henry finished. "All we had to do was believe."


End file.
